Non-NEGotiable
by 217
Summary: "We have an agreement. Take me home." Negan x OC. This fic is rated M for smut!


**A/N** **So here's some kinky fuckery. There's no plot, it's just badly written smut. I usually write for the comic section of the Walking Dead, not the TV but since this has no plot, it doesn't matter. This i** **s told from Negan's POV and has my OC Alice from the fanfic Stigmatic. It's not a spoiler if you haven't read that fic.**

* * *

"Are you fucking sure?"

"Certain."

Fuck! Fuck! I count the undead again. I've killed twenty three to her twenty eight. "Fucking fuck." I never would have agreed to this fucking bet if I knew I was going to lose. "Heh," I rub the back of my neck, "I don't suppose you could forget-"

"We have an agreement. Take me home."

I'm all for trying new shit, but I don't know about this. She makes me wash her in the shower and every chance I get I rub my dick on her, hoping she'll wanna fuck and forget our bet.

"You may wait for me in the bed."

I run the towel over my hair a few times to dry it, before the long humiliating walk to my bedroom. I'm not hard anymore and every time I try to think of something to get it up, I remember what's waiting for me. I counted every minute that passed. Forty three before my door creeps open.

Alice is in her white satin heels and a few strands of pearls around her neck. She's anything but innocent, her fingers wrapped tightly around what's about to come. She stands at the foot of the bed, displeased that I'm not hard. "You agreed to this."

"I never thought you'd kill more than me or I wouldn't have agreed to this."

"If this isn't your desire, I won't do it."

I eye the dildo over that's the size of her fucking forearm. The truth is, if I won, she'd be bent over and my cock would be so far up her ass. It's only fair. "Just get it fucking over with."

She starts to tighten the straps around her hips. "Find your release for me, and in return I will let you do whatever you desire."

My dick twitches. "Anal?"

"Yes."

I'm at full attention now. Fuck yes. I can do this.

"Come to the edge of the bed and pleasure me."

I curl my fingers around the dildo. It's disturbingly accurate, even down to the veins. I'm sure I'll feel those, too.

"I've seen you pleasure yourself before. Put some effort into it or I'll insert it in your mouth."

Fuck, this is so goddamn degrading.

She moves closer, allowing me to put my mouth on something after all.

My teeth clamp on her little perky nipple, sucking then flicking it with the tip of my tongue.

"Yes, pleasure me," Alice moans.

I don't give a fuck what's in my hand. I have a mouth full of titty. I'm a very happy fuck. "No," I whine when she pulls away from me.

"Shut your filthy mouth. Lay back on the bed." She crawls across it, kneeling between my legs.

This is so fucking wrong as I watch her rip the top from the condom.

She eases it over the tip, rolling it down to the base. "What happened?" She gives my cock a few tugs.

What a bitch. Basking in my fucking misery. I moan when I feel her lubed finger trace my ass. Okay, maybe that's not fucking miserable. I'm disgusted at myself for liking it.

Alice braces my hips, replacing her finger with the silicon.

I tighten up, not wanting to let her in. Fuck. This is so goddamn wrong. "It hurts," I grunt.

"A deal is a deal, but I won't mind if you whimper. In fact, you know I prefer it."

It's fucking awful as it feels like my asshole is ripping. I grip the sheets and let out a painful whine as she slips in a bit further.

"Shall I stop?"

"No." I grit my teeth as the corners of my eyes well up.

"Look at the big brute Savior leader cry under me."

I've never felt so degraded. "Fuck you, Ali-" I scream in pain when she pushes farther inside me.

She slaps me across the face. "Watch how you speak to me." When she pulls out it fucking burns.

I want to curl up in the fucking fetal position. I feel so fucking used.

She crawls over me and straddles my face.

I've never been between these legs before. She doesn't allow it.

"I might as well get something out of your mouth."

I curl my finger around the strap, pushing it to the side some and lap once up her smooth slit. What I'm sure is a trick, isn't. I run my nose along her lips, inhaling her scent. Her arousal wets my nose and mouth. I want more, easing my tongue inside her.

She presses her hands to the wall, giving me a moan.

I can't get enough, and use two fingers to assault her tight cunt. I'm not sure if it's my fingers or my tongue, but I send her into an orgasm.

With her back facing me, she comes down hard on my cock. One of her fingers slip inside my asshole.

I can tolerate her finger. Except it's not going to last and her empty eyes are ready to devour me again. Cold. Hard. Pain. "Ugh," I squirm. Get this over with. Please. I close my eyes, trying to put myself somewhere else because I know I can't take much more of this.

"What? Nothing to say now?" She runs her finger up the seam of my balls and I feel my stomach tighten.

It helps take my mind off some of the pain.

She gives short little thrusts, working this bastard inside me. Her fingers start tugging on my foreskin.

My eyes spring open and I give her an uncontrollable moan. That ain't so fucking bad.

Her hand leaves to dip down between her legs, then her arousal is used as lube for her to start stroking me.

My toes curl. I want to move with her hand, but I'm pinned in place. There's no more burning sensation, instead it's mostly pressure. "Fuck," I grunt, almost telling her to thrust it in harder as it massages my prostate. It's strange because the better it feels, the softer I become.

She stills her hips, working her hand up and down faster, her other one kneading my balls.

I start to feel pressure again when she impales me, emitting another surprising moan. "Fuck," I hiss. Why fucking deny how good her pleasuring all three areas feel?

Her thrusts become more erratic.

Fuck it, why fight this? I take a deep breath, filling my lungs. It feels so fucking good when she stuffs me full, I don't even notice she's not using her hand to stroke my cock.

Instead, her fingers cup and massage my balls. She's almost disappointed I'm not in pain.

"Yeah," I moan, spilling out on my stomach. Holy fuck! I'm flaccid, yet come drips from my cock without being touched. It feels so fucking good. I give her ashamed little moans, gritting my teeth and grip the sheets. There's a bit of pressure as she tries to pull out, but my body doesn't want to give it up, fighting her for it until it pops free.

She pulls the condom from the dildo, discarding it off the bed. Her hand grips the hilt and I'm straddled. She drags it across my stomach, wiping my come all over it. "Almost done."

"Almost?"

"Get on your hands and knees. That's it. Open wide."

"Wh-"

She takes advantage of my open mouth, shoving this thing down my throat.

I cough and try to pull away.

"No," she sneers, grabbing the back of my head. "Lick me clean. You taste good, don't you?"

I give her a muffled yes when it's forced back down my throat.

"You're pathetic." She pulls out of my mouth, wiping it against my lips and cheeks.

"Give me that goddamn thing," I snap, pulling it from her and almost ripping it.

"Wh-" She stares at me wide eyed.

I tie the straps around my waist before I swoop her legs up from under her so she's on her back. "I'm going to fill that little pussy and make you cry out in pain just like you did me." I run my hand across my stomach, using what's left of my arousal to lube up this bastard before pushing the silicon inside her.

"Ow, ow," she cries, moving her hips away.

I grab her by the hips, pulling her against me. "Fucking hurts, doesn't it?"

Her back arches as she tries to accept the girth and length. "It hurts!" She reaches above her, clinging to the bed post.

I move my hips side to side, easing this triumphant bastard inside. If I really wanted to be a fucker, I'd give her every inch, but I won't. For now. "Take that fucking cock!"

Her face starts to relax and I'm given a moan, so I pick my thrusts up a bit.

"Yeah, let me watch you fuck it."

She pushes back against me, as her cries become screams.

I pull out. I'm so goddamn turned on as my engorged cock stands at attention, begging to join in. "Let's see how degrading you are with a mouth full of cock. Come lick yourself from me."

She can barely get my cock in her mouth so I know this is going to be interesting. Alice licks her arousal from the dildo, but it's not good enough.

I want her to fucking choke like she did me. I want those fucking eyes to fill with concern when she knows she can't possibly take it anymore, but I keep pushing it farther. "Yeah," I laugh as she struggles for a breath. I hold her by the neck and shove her away. As she gasps for a breath, my nails dig into her ankle and she's pulled on her back. "I'm going to fuck you with both."

"No!"

My hand silences that mouth.

"It's not a question. Do you understand me?" I'm given a nod before I pull my hand away. She didn't need lube because she's so fucking wet, but I enjoy rubbing it on that little virgin hole.

I give her the dildo first. It makes my cock look fucking pathetic, but when I push inside her ass her expression tells me it's anything but small.

"No, stop."

"You fucking liar."

"It hurts."

"Good!" I spread her legs, easing further inside. "Oh, you're so fucking tight, fuck!" The feeling is fucking incredible.

She starts moving involuntary. Maybe she's embarrassed to admit it.

"Yeah, Alice," I hiss, as both simultaneously work in and out of her. I steady myself by gripping her thigh and use my other thumb to rub her hardening clit. "Fuck," I moan, feeling her ass tighten around me. "You like that?"

"Yes," she cries.

"You filthy fuck. Play with your nipples."

She rolls them between her fingers and tightens again.

I lean over and circle my tongue around them as she continues to stimulate them.

"Aww," she pants.

When I pull away I'm not sure if I'm teasing her anymore or myself. I still my hips as her eyes spring open. "Should I let you come?"

"Yes." She writhers in torment.

I claim her with one possessive thrust as she brings her knees up to accept both lengths.

My hand comes down hard on that ass, leaving a bright red mark. "Beg me."

"Please, Negan!"

I slap her again. "I'm going to keep pounding that pussy until you beg me the right way." I didn't get another goddamn word from her.

Just incoherent screams as she comes hard around me.

It's too goddamn much. How warm and tight she is. Her screams. Watching those little perky tits bounce with each thrust. I've always wanted to pump my load deep in her, I just never thought it would be in her ass. "Fuck. Fuck!" I explode with a harsh groan. It's the hottest, longest release of my life. Her clenching spasms milk every drop from me. I literally fucked the fucks out of her because she won't let me come in her but she's drunk off it, her legs and arms spread out as she's unable to move. If there was any humanly way possible I could fuck her again, I would, but I can't and collapse beside her, resting my head between her flushed tits. I run my fingers across the pink tip as she quivers under me.

"Stop," her faint voice tells me.

I smack her hand away replacing my fingers with my mouth.

"Negan, no more. I can't."

I love her in this state because even though she's telling me no, she's too goddamn relaxed to do anything about it, and I get to trace my fingers over every inch of white and pink skin. "Wake up," I growl in her ear.

"No," she moans, moving my face away.

"Damn, you come like a man. Completely worthless after."

"Does that mean you're the woman? You sure took it like one."

"Fuck you," I laugh.

* * *

 **A/N If you liked it, check out the fanfic Stigmatic! I have a few other Negan stories as well.**


End file.
